A Poring's Tale
by Arethusa Fellini
Summary: A short story of a poring's journey of the hardknocked life. 'The Pink Blob' is a small poring that grew in South Prontera. Read as the pink poring experiences friendship, love, and finally... death.


**

* * *

**

**A Poring's Tale  
**_By Arethusa Fellini _

* * *

Hello! I am a poring. What is it you say? _What am I?_ I am shocked to hear that! But, I will answer your question, silly human.

I am a plant-monster. I scurry the grounds of Rune-Midgard for food. I eat anything (although that anything stays inside my body for a long time). My race—the porings—has only one color – which is pink. I am considered by many as cute.

Now silly human, I hope these facts have helped.

What now? _Why am I talking to you?_ Am I not worthy of your time, silly human? All I ask is a moment of your life – to hear my story.

-

I grew up in the area south of the city of Prontera. Now you would have thought that I didn't have bad childhood memories... but I had! I grew up smaller than the average poring and because of that – I became the butt of jokes.

There was this ache inside me every time I go with them so I went my own way. I was a loner.

One day, I saw my very first human. I was curious so I went to take a closer look. Do not blame me for my being naïve because I had no knowledge—no one cared to warn me of the danger of your likes, silly human.

The human, a merchant as I've learned later, eyed me. He took out something from his—_what was it called? Ah, yes_—a bag. It was an apple but green in color, nothing like anything I've ever seen before. It looked so scrumptious and tempting. Ignoring the danger signals at the back of my mind, I bounced right onto the hand of the human and – well... the next thing I knew I woke up with a back pack wrapped around me.

I looked up and saw the same human looking at me. He had his hand stretched down to me. On his open palm was red liquid encased in an apple-shaped transparent shell. I remembered what happened to me the last time I gulped something on his hand but what the heck – I was hungry! It tasted so good I tell you. I thought that if I stuck around, he'd offer me another one... and he did. After that, everywhere he went – I followed.

What did you say silly human? _You think him nice?_ HA! Far from it... he was mean.

He had made a name for me, 'The Pink Blob'—Blobby for short. It disgusted me that he called me that. Did he have no brain? No imagination? No creativity? Why... he could have named me 'The Terminator' or 'Nightmare', or better yet, 'Baphomet's Guardian'. But no, he had to name me 'The Pink Blob'.

I still cared for him. Even though he was mean at giving me that name; Even though he only gave me attention to entice ladies to buy his wares, yes, I still cared.

But something happened. I saw him talking with a fellow merchant. He gave out zenny in exchange of an egg. My owner then put it inside an incubator and voila!—out came a sohee. There and then, I knew my days as his pet had come to an end.

I cried as I bounced away, away from his life. I carefully went out of the city of Prontera, dodging footsteps along the way. He should have called me Speed. If I had the chance to call that sohee, I'd call her 'The Blue-Haired Bitch'.

I have heard of a place called Poring Haven from other pets. That was to be my goal. So I traveled night and day, never stopping, never missing a beat of my bouncing. It was a very harsh journey. Especially down in Sograt Desert. I thought I was going to be roasted alive. But, I am proud to say that I had surpassed it.

I was surprised to see drops, porings, and poporings living in harmony together. But someone dazzled me more; she (yes I'd like to call it a she) was very beautiful. She was a poring just like me. Well, except that it had a pair of angelic wings behind and a halo above her. That was what made her so beautiful.

She had come to me and said:

_"Protect me, Little One, and I shall protect you. Come with us. Let us be together so we may be stronger." _

I was home.

Oh, those were the fun-filled days. It felt wonderful to care for her as she cared for me. I cannot describe the joy I felt at that time for it was indescribable. But it had to have an end. Why does it happen – this _death_? It is cruel. Getting confused, silly human?

That day, a day that I had mourned for even now, a priest came. He had had with him a sword mace (I have become adept at identifying weapons because of my ex-owner). He had come for my sweet angelring.

He had raised the weapon above his head and brought it down the angelring – _my_ angelring. The other porings came to her rescue but to no avail. I was rooted to the ground as I saw him take a strike.

Strike one. Strike two. Strike three. She was out. Even the other porings were out.

I was so angry. Who wouldn't be, loosing someone you cared for – _loved_. I bounced hard at the priest, crashing into him a couple of times.

With one swoop of his sword mace, I felt myself brake. A thousand of me scattered to the ground. Was I dead? I didn't feel anything different. I even felt I was still whole.

I looked up. At the sky was the Goddess Freya, beckoning me to go with her. I do not know how I was able to do it but I went up, up past the blue sky and the fluffy clouds and into the heavens above.

_I'm home. _

_- _

And that is my story. It didn't take long, did it? So the next time you see a poring, think of me silly human. Think of me.

* * *

-END-


End file.
